Developers and other personnel often have a need to simulate characteristics of real world data streams that are generated by applications that are in a developmental stage. Simulation of real world data stream characteristics, such as compressibility for example, enables the developer to identify and correct any problems, and enhance performance of the application, before the application, or a revision of the application, is rolled out.
Various algorithms have been developed for generation of data streams. However data streams generated by these algorithms may be relatively narrow in terms of their applicability and usefulness. This may be due to various factors. For example, the speed with which such streams are generated may not be adequate. As another example, data streams generated by such algorithms may be incompressible. Further, such data streams may not be deduplicatable. These, and other, factors may tend to limit the effectiveness, in some applications, of the data streams produced by some data stream generation algorithms.